1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management method, and particularly, to a device management method using a broadcast channel.
2. Background of the Invention
A Device Management (DM) system is based upon bi-directional protocols and one-to-one communication protocols for exchanging DM messages with a DM client (hereinafter, referred to as ‘terminal’) over a DM session. The DM session should be set in order for a DM server to transfer a DM command to the terminal. The DM server sends a DM session notification message to the terminal in a pushing manner thus to set the DM session. Here, when the terminal having received the message accesses the DM server to request a DM session connection, the DM session is set between the terminal and the DM server.
However, in order to set the DM session, it is not required to always perform the process of sending the DM session notification message to the terminal prior to performing other processes. For example, when the terminal desires to inform the DM Server of a particular event internally generated, the terminal requests the DM session connection from the DM server without receiving the DM session notification message therefrom. The DM server having received the DM session connection request from the terminal then checks authentication information related to the terminal and grants the DM session connection, so as to completely connect the DM session with the terminal.
Upon setting the DM session between the terminal and the DM server, the terminal and the DM server exchange DM messages. Accordingly, the DM server can transfer a DM command to the terminal, whereas the terminal can perform the received DM command to send the result of the performance to the DM server. The DM server may check the result of the DM command performance, thus to terminate the DM session or to send a new DM command to the DM client (i.e., the terminal).
Thus, in the related art, the DM server could perform only through the one-to-one session initiation of a set value of each terminal, variation of the set value thereof or software upgrading thereof, which causes impossibility of a simultaneous management for a plurality of terminals.
Furthermore, the related art could not perform authentication for data required by a plurality of terminals via a broadcast channel when transmitting the corresponding data, resulting in not employing a reliable DM method.